Cassidy Barca
Cassidy Barca is a player character with a current arc. In all universes, she is the daughter of Hamill Barca and Alexander Barca, and the fraternal twin sister of Hayden Barca. She and her brother possess DNA from both of their parents, and were born through uterine incubator technology. Her godmother (and primary female role-model) is Nell Dorian She was born in 2128, and graduated from Star Navy Academy in 2150. Personality Cassidy is by-the-book, driven by the rules, loyal to the Star Navy, and dedicated to her career. She is a true product of the military academy system: a spotless officer with a dislike for fraternization. She is willing to give up life and limb for the Earth Republic, and despite surviving the First and Second Praezorian Wars, it wasn't until an exploration mission aboard the ERS Reginleif that she would face the possibility of making the final sacrifice. Though she apparently survived the experience, her entire life and the carefully-curated trajectory of her career were forever altered. Cassidy has some penchant for self-delusion; though she lives by the rules, her loyalty to a few individuals can blind and emotionally compromise her. Though she appears ambitious, she has often turned away from her ambitions for the greater good. Relationships Cassidy's strongest and most important relationship is with her twin brother, Hayden, for whom she will do and give up anything. Her brother, like her best friend, has trouble expressing his feelings, and Cassidy has always acted as a kind of emotional crutch for him. In turn, she is the one person to whom he will tell most anything. Cassidy and Hayden's best friend (other than each other) is Søra Kuromoto, who attended all the same schools with them. Though their relationship began with Søra bullying Hayden, and Cassidy subsequently pushing her, the three of them became fast and lifelong friends. It could be argued that Hayden and Søra are very similar, making Cassidy equally adept at dealing with them, and that both of them need her in similar ways. It is highly likely that Hayden and Søra would have been friends (and bad influences on one another) even if Cassidy wasn't present, but that they may have presented a danger to one another's grades and careers if Cassidy didn't temper them. In return, Søra and Hayden made sure Cassidy always had more fun than was good for her, and consistently helped to bolster her into popularity. Prime Universe Ensign Aboard ERS Medusa Tactical Officer, then XO of ERS Reginleif Taskforce Banshee and Tau Ceti Second Life Aboard ERS Medusa December Universe In the December Universe, Cassidy died at the Battle of Earth as an officer aboard the ERS Medusa, fighting the final fight against the Praezorians to protect humanity and the planet. The Medusa was hit hard during the December Offensive and never quite recovered, due to the lack of shipyards and increasingly dwindling supplies and engineers. This means that it took hull breaches quickly, despite fighting valiantly, and Cassidy would have died while her brother aboard the Hydra and her best friend aboard the Omacatl were still fighting, though they soon followed after. The Medusa was destroyed with all hands. Empire Universe